


Templar Samson: Romance Option

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fun, Interactive Fiction, Not My Fault, Other, Present Tense, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: Choose your dialogue option and follow to the appropriate scenes. See if you can lure Samson into your (loving?) embrace.An attempt to write the romance option Bioware didn't (for reasons I understand). AU - If Samson got dragged into the Inquisition against his will and never encountered Corypheus.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Dragon Age Fanart Group for this idea. I'll see if I can finish it in one night. It's meant to be pretty short. Enjoy! Don't cheat, and let me know how you find it. 
> 
> This will probably be spoilerific for my other Samson stories, but I'll try keep it as little spoiler-ish as possible. Either way, you will be warned if there are spoilers ahead.

The Herald paces through Haven toward the Chantry, when a snowball hits Cullen in the face. The sound is startling. She twirls around, to see the Commander pushing the ice out of his hair where it falls sloppily as water.

“Will you stop?” he shouts.

“What’s the problem?” the Herald asks, approaching him.

Cullen rubs his head, “It’s just one of my soldiers – Maker,” he calls over the trainees, “Samson, stop it!”

_Who?_

The Herald moves her head just in time to narrowly miss another snowball. Following its trajectory, she catches eyes with the recruit who threw it. Among those training in rows is a man around the Commander’s age with messy dark hair and bags under his eyes. He has a smirk on his face and is practicing a drill half-heartedly with another – less pallor looking - man.

“I didn’t do it, Commander,” the one who must be Samson yells back, “must have been those villagers.”

“Urg…” Cullen looks annoyed. Bewildered, she watches as he steps a meter or so away, “I am tired of giving him attention or whatever else. It only seems to make him worse. Your advice, I admit, may be useful. What do you suggest we do with him?”

 

**Dialogue Tree:**

**A. You should talk to him.**

**B. Ignore him.**

**C. Hit him with a snowball.**

 

* * *

**DIALOGUE A.**

“I think it would be best to talk to him outside of drills. In case there’s some reason he’s acting out. I saw it with my siblings all the time,” the Herald explains, “Did you know him from anywhere before this?”

“The Gallows,” Cullen says darkly. He sighs, “Sadly I’ve tried to talk to him in the past, and he does not say anything useful. Perhaps you would have more luck, but I warn you, he might be rather…”

He looks uncomfortable.

“What?”

“Flirtatious,” Cullen finishes. He starts to walk back to his original position, “Let me know how you find it, Herald, and if he does offer any new insights. I must continue directing the training.”

* * *

 

_If you decide to IGNORE Samson anyway, go to SCENE _____ [to be updated]_

_If you decide to TALK to him, go to SCENE 2._

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE B.**

“Ignore him. He’s just looking to get a reaction,” the Herald says, “Does he have reason to hate you?”

“I know him from the Gallows. He used to be my roommate a long time ago,” Cullen says grimly, “Ten years, almost, Maker. I don’t personally think that’s a good reason to hate me. He never shared why he disliked me, only that he didn’t want to talk to me. It was strange.”

“Oh, then maybe ignoring him wouldn’t help,” the Herald says sadly, “Perhaps you could talk to him outside of drills. In case there’s some reason he’s acting out. I saw it with my siblings all the time.”

“It is a nice thought, Herald,” Cullen says, thoughtfully, “Sadly I’ve tried to talk to him in the past, and he does not say anything useful. Perhaps you would have more luck, but I warn you, he might be rather…”

He looks uncomfortable.

“What?”

“Flirtatious,” Cullen finishes. He starts to walk back to his original position, “Let me know how you find it, Herald, and if he does offer any new insights. I must continue directing the training.”

* * *

 

_If you decide to IGNORE Samson anyway, go to SCENE _____ [to be updated]_

_If you decide to TALK to him, go to SCENE 2._

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE C.**

“Give him a taste of his own poison. Nothing spreads winter cheer quite like a snowball fight,” the Herald advises. Even the idea is exciting.

[Cullen approves]

Cullen laughs, “You are full of inappropriate suggestions,” he shakes his head, “You may, if you so wish, but I do not recommend it. He may interpret that as an invitation to irritate you.”

“I can take him,” the Herald says, “I am the Herald of Andraste, after all.”

“In either case, I won’t be throwing any snowballs. It would be out of my professional capacity,” Cullen says.

The Herald laughs _( <3)_, “Do you ever _not_ think about your professional responsibilities?”

Cullen blushes and smiles, “A… few situations come to mind.” He starts to walk back to his original position, “Let me know if he does offer any new insights. I must continue directing the training.”

“Alright!”

The Herald picks up some snow off the ground and rolls it into a ball.

* * *

 

_To go ahead with throwing the snowball, go to SCENE 2 - II_

_If you change your mind and throwing a snowball isn't worth it, and IGNORE Samson, go to SCENE _____ [to be updated]_

_If you change your mind and think talking to him is a better idea, go to SCENE 2._


	2. Scene 2 (AND II)

**SCENE 2**

**Ch1 - Dialogue trees A and B**

The Herald approaches Samson cautiously. He has his eye on her as she approaches, but still focuses on the drill with his team mate. Suspicion gleams in his eye, so the Herald feels slightly nervous. She waves.

“Hello… Samson, is it?”

“That’s me,” Samson answers, slowing down his footwork slightly. The man he is doing drills with gives a vague nod of the head, but does not address her.

“Keep up the drill or the Commander will get mad,” he hisses.

“I’m not thick,” Samson retorts, “I doubt he’ll care though. Barely knows what he’s doing up there.”

The Templar looks over at Cullen, curiously.

The Herald pauses, “I noticed you were throwing snow balls.”

Samson smirks, “I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“What… was it for?” the Herald asks, suspiciously.

“Practice blocking the legs!” Cullen calls louder over the crowd. He is pacing back and forth, the usual, but avoiding Samson and the Herald. Good. 

“At least that’s simple,” Samson murmurs. He continues to spar for a moment, “Why do you think I would have thrown a snow ball at him?”

“I don’t know,” the Herald says, “There could be a hundred reasons.”

“A hundred?” Samson raises his eyebrows, “That’s a stretch. Name one.”

**Dialogue Tree**

**A. You hate him**

**B. You think it’s funny**

**C. It’s an attempt to fill a hole in your miserable life.**

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE A.**

“My guess is you hate the Commander,” the Herald says, “and snow balls are the best revenge you can think of.”

Samson grins, appreciatively, “Hey, no it isn’t. If I really wanted revenge, I could completely ruin his life.”

He groans as he almost doesn’t block the strike to his legs.

The Herald wonders what Samson would do to achieve that outcome.

“Then why did you throw the snowballs?”

“Oh, you know,” Samson gives a mock smile, and strikes at his sparring partner, “I have so many emotional problems.”

The Herald is stumped by this. The tone was so obtuse, “Are you joking?”

There is more sparring for a few moments. Block, strike, block. 

“You’re not too bright for a Herald of Andraste,” Samson says, “but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, why are you so interested in my motives?”

**Dialogue Tree 2:**

**D. I want to help Cullen.**

**E. Your dodging of questions is interesting.**

**F. You’re an idiot. Stop being immature.**

* * *

 

  **DIALOGUE B.**

“My guess is you think it’s funny to play pranks on others,” the Herald says, “My siblings were the same. It isn’t anything new, so if you’re looking to stand out in the Inquisition there might be better ways to do it.”

Samson grins, “I see. Is that your way of announcing you’re impressed? Do you want to put me in my place?”

**Dialogue Tree 2:**

**D. I want to help Cullen.**

**E. Your dodging of questions is interesting.**

**F. You’re an idiot. Stop being immature.**

* * *

 

  **DIALOGUE C.**

“I’m going to guess that you’re a very sad, socially inept person, and in throwing snowballs at people, it’s a way to gain attention, or to fill some gaping emptiness in your immature soul,” The Herald explains.

Samson stares at the Herald for a moment and blocks the sparring partner’s strike a second too late.

“You’ll have to try that again, Samson,” the man says.

“Just a second,” Samson raises a hand. He stares at the Herald for a moment.

“What?” the Herald asks.

“I wasn’t expecting the glorious Herald of Andraste to say what she means,” Samson explains, dully. He steps closer to her, “Maybe you’re actually capable of achieving all the shit they say you can. Enlighten me with your Holy wisdom, Herald, what are you hoping to get out of me?”

**Dialogue Tree 2:**

**D. I want to help Cullen.**

**E. Your dodging of questions is interesting.**

**F. You’re an idiot. Stop being immature.**

**G. <3 – That depends what you want me for.**

* * *

**DIALOGUE D.**

“Cullen was getting frustrated at your behaviour, and so I wanted to help him,” the Herald answers.

Samson smirks, “I see how it is. Do you like him or something?”

The Herald hesitates. She hasn't known him for long enough to tell yet, and even if she did, she wouldn't say, “Can you please stop dodging questions?”

“I’m only being curious,” Samson says, nonchalant, “You have proper manners; I’ll give you that, if I was throwing snowballs at you, that would be enough to stop me. Cullen, though? He’ll need to give a bit more than politeness.”

“Okay, like what?” the Herald asks, “Maybe I can pass the message on.”

Samson focuses on sparring for the next couple of seconds.

“He needs to make it clear that his previous apologies were genuine.”

“What?” the Herald asks, “Did you have some kind of row?”

“Pfff, a row,” Samson shrugs it off, “Let it be, Herald. Tell Cullen if you see fit. Me? You can talk to me if you like, but I don’t want to hear Cullen’s response through you. I’m done with that kind of shit.”

He continues to spar. It seems like he won't talk anymore. 

“Bye then.” The Herald says.

* * *

 

_If you decide to ignore Samson, go to Scene ____ [to be updated]_

_If you decide to talk to Samson, go to Scene 3._

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE E.**

“Cullen didn’t have anything to do with it,” the Herald says. Maybe it is a lie, whatever, Samson isn't to know, “I just find your elusive conversation style interesting.”

Samson smiles, “You spying on me or something? You wouldn’t be the first one, if you are.”

_When in the Maker did he get spied on? Like stalking or what?_

“No, I am merely observant,” the Herald says, “So can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“You have proper manners; I’ll give you that," Samson acknowledges, as though impressed, "if I was throwing snowballs at you, that would be enough to stop me. Cullen, though? He’ll need to give a bit more than politeness.”

“Okay, like what?” the Herald asks, “Maybe I can pass the message on.”

Samson focuses on sparring for the next couple of seconds. Strike. Strike. 

“He needs to make it clear that his previous apologies were genuine.”

“What?” the Herald asks, “Did you have some kind of row?”

“Pfff, a row,” Samson shrugs it off, “Let it be, Herald. Tell Cullen if you see fit. Me? You can talk to me if you like, but I don’t want to hear Cullen’s response through you. I’m done with that kind of shit.”

He continues to spar. It doesn't seem like he'll talk anymore. 

“Bye then.” The Herald says.

* * *

 

_If you decide to ignore Samson, go to Scene ____ [to be updated]_

_If you decide to talk to Samson, go to Scene 3._

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE F.**

“You know what? Cullen’s right, you’re completely impossible to talk to,” the Herald says, angrily, “Stop it with your idiotic dodging of questions and maybe your soldier’s won’t go after you next.”

[Samson disapproves]

He stares at her for a long while, and he is made of ice. 

“Yeah, I knew you weren’t what they said you were,” Samson says, shrugging, “If you want me to concede to fulfilling your curiosities, you’ll have to try harder than that.”

The Herald pauses, realizing Cullen would be disappointed, “Wait, I didn’t mean that – I’m sorry?”

This inspires no reaction. The man continues to spar as if there is nobody there. 

“Better luck next time, Herald,” Samson says. He hits his sparring partner on the head, “We’re done talking for now.”

 _Maker's breath, this is so stupid,_ The Herald almost swears out loud, but instead she walks away.  

* * *

 

_If you decide to ignore Samson, go to Scene ____ [to be updated]_

_If you decide to try reconcile with Samson, go to Scene _____ [to be updated]_

* * *

 

**DIALOGUE G.**

The Herald smiles, “That’s a big question, with potentially some _very_ interesting answers.”

She looks Samson up and down.

He smirks, “I doubt a Chantry worshipper like you can impress me.”

 _Chantry worshipper?_ she thinks, amazed, _what kind of insult is that? He's the Templar!_

Maybe there is another way to impress him. 

“Not even if I take over sword fighting as your friend?”

[Samson approves]

If he thinks it is a good suggestion, it is not displayed in his face. 

“That might help a bit,” he admits, with a tap of his sparring partner’s shoulder, “Move it, Bradley. Find someone else to play fight with.”

Bradley looks frightened, annoyed, and then sighs, “I’ll ask the Commander what I should do.”

The man begins his departure. 

“Tell him…” the Herald starts.

“What?” Samson interrupts, looking suspicious.

The Herald hesitates. Maybe being too obvious isn't the brightest idea, “Tell the Commander I’ll talk to him later.”

“You better say decent things about me,” Samson mutters under his breath. The Herald feels startled by the threat, so doesn’t answer.

The two practice sparring. It is playful, enjoyable, but the conversation is surface level and about random tidbits. 

* * *

 

_If you decide to talk to Samson some more later, go to Scene 3._

_If you decide to ignore Samson, go to Scene ____ [to be updated]_

* * *

 

**SCENE 2 (II)**

**For Chapter 1 Dialogue Option C**

The Herald approaches Samson and the sparring partner feigning innocence. He has his eye on her as she approaches, but still focuses on the drill with his team mate. Feeling confident the Herald waves.

“It’s Samson, isn’t it? The snowball thrower?”

“That’s me,” Samson answers, slowing down his footwork slightly.

“I am terribly sorry about that, Herald,” the man doing drills with Samson adds, honestly.

“Its fine,” the Herald brushes the apology aside, “After all, I’m here to reconcile.”

"Yeah?"

Samson eyes her suspiciously but the Herald throws a snowball at him, who blocks it with his shield. After a moment of confusion, he smiles, “Nice to see the glorious Herald of Andraste has a sense of humour.”

[Samson approves]

“Really?” the Herald challenges, “What are you going to do about it?”

“That depends. Do you like or despise punishment?” Samson says with a sly grin.

“I think _that_ depends on," the Herald adds, "what punishment you had in mind,” 

_Is he trying to talk about something filthy? Or something else? Well..._

Samson pauses, and then gives a small laugh, “I’ll be around later if you want to talk about it.”

He spars for a few moments. The Herald debates with herself whether she wants to take up this offer. 

“I suppose that’s not the kind of reply Knight Captain Cullen was hoping for?”

“Wait, you heard that?” the Herald asks.

“I hear a lot,” Samson says, “I reckon he sent you to get back at me?”

“Well, not with snowballs,” the Herald explains, “He really doesn’t know what to do about you. But he would like you to stop throwing snow at him.”

“Pfft, typical Cullen,” Samson scoffs. He spars some more, “Just proves he has no idea how to laugh at himself. What do you think of him?”

“He’s… interesting,” the Herald says, eventually, while variations on 'attractive' and 'efficient' cross her mind. 

Samson raises an eyebrow at her, “Cullen will need to give a bit more than politeness for me to stop with the snowballs.”

“Okay, like what?” the Herald asks, “Maybe I can pass the message on.”

Samson focuses on sparring for the next couple of seconds.

“He needs to make it clear that his previous apologies were genuine.”

“What?” the Herald asks, “Did you have some kind of row?”

“Pfff, a row,” Samson shrugs it off, “Let it be, Herald. Tell Cullen if you see fit, but I don’t want to hear his response through you. I’m done with that kind of shit. Me? I’ll still free later if you like. Maybe we could get a drink.”

He continues to spar.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” The Herald says, “Enjoy the sparring.”

Samson doesn't wave, nod or smile at her. She walks away. 

* * *

 

  _If you decide to go have a drink with Samson, go to Scene 3._

_If you're weirded out and decide to leave Samson alone for a while, go to Scene ____ [to be updated]_


End file.
